


Yes, that should work out better.

by DeadZedNed



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadZedNed/pseuds/DeadZedNed
Summary: A divergent retelling of the story, with different decisions made. Major spoilers ahead, and best read for people who've completed or watched a play-through the game.Just a short piece. May be just a one shot, even.





	Yes, that should work out better.

_No… That won’t work._

The scientist’s head un-explodes as time rewinds itself in Zero’s head. He should have spotted the detonating collar from the other side of the lasers, but in the rush of not-yet-spilled blood and not-yet-carved flesh, the swordsman failed to notice. So he does it all again, and this time skips the idle conversation of rescuing and pizza man jokes.

This time he focuses. The white-haired face turns from hopeful to fearful in slow motion as Zero’s blade approaches his neck, arms raising in reflexive defense. It’s too late into the swing to stop, so he follows through. The man’s head and both his hands are sliced off, falling onto the ground. As insult to injury, the collar explodes at both their feet, mangling Zero’s legs in a burst of shrapnel an shockwave. He’d never walk again.  
  
_No… That won’t work._

The damage undoes itself. Flesh is knit back together, legs are back in their prime, and extremities and head reattach themselves neatly.

Wordlessly, Zero motions to the scientist from across the laser field. Indicating for him to mirror his movements, then stiffly putting his arms to his sides. _Close your eyes,_ he mouths. The scientist obliges, shutting them behind smeared and askew glasses.

This time, he's free to experiment slicing at the collar.

First time, a simple slash at a weak-looking spot. Doesn’t work. It detonates shortly afterwards; there’s probably someone watching the video feed with a manual trigger.

_No… That won’t work._

Second time, he inspects the collar. Ten precious seconds of analyzing yields the location of the attachment latch: the back-left side of his neck, almost completely hidden by matted hair. Two seconds later, Zero steps back as the collar detonates violently, sending the head flying.

_No… That won’t work._

Third time’s the charm. He motions for him to keep his eyes shut and hands to his sides for what’s hopefully the last time before the plan is executed in reality. Slash, right at the latch. The collar goes flying, then ricochets off the back wall and smacks Zero on the forehead, before exploding in both their faces.

Really? Fucking hell.

_No… That won’t work._

_Fourth_ time’s the charm. The collar is grabbed on the rebound and thrown out of the cell. It explodes safely a few arm lengths away. Finally.

There’s a cut on the scientist’s neck. The blade cut deeper than strictly necessary, but he doesn’t bother going back for a cleaner redo. This is fine. He tells the now shaking old man to apply pressure to the wound. He does so, slumped in his seat while the three approaching machine gunners are dealt with. Some carefully timed switch-flipping does the trick. Zero does not want to risk getting shot via a frontal confrontation and doing all this over again.

Finally, it’s all quiet. Carefully, the scientist is led, and sometimes carried out of the building. There’s no resistance on the way out, and a helicopter three rooftops away is ready to receive them. They’re unconscious from blood loss, but still alive. Given his age, it’ll probably be one hell of a recovery date.

_Yes, that should work._

And so they act it out.

 

* * *

 

“что за хрень? What kind of fucker can just knock that off in one shot?”

V is pouring over the tapes. Watching again and again as the swordsman flawlessly knocks off the explosive collar. He pushed the trigger as soon as he heard footsteps approaching right where he knew the scientist’s cell was. Didn’t set it off a second earlier, or else their guest would have missed the perfect view of the old fuck’s head flying off. Nothing like seeing gore in person, without having to dig through old snuff tapes.

Considering this was The Dragon, with a laundry list of kills in his pocket already, he probably got off to that shit like V did. His treat to the legendary murderer.

Or so he thought.

A fist pounds the table, and another quickly catches a bottle of vodka that had almost spilled from the impact. V takes a swig from it, allowing his mind to loosen.

He probably should have been thinking about a good cover for his fuck-up for Snow. Maybe even consider bashing The Dragon’s face in for capturing alive someone the Boss wanted dead.

But they can’t stay mad at that swordsman. A third of his favorite snuff tapes were his handiwork, nicked form security feeds before the police got to them.

For now, he’s just gonna drown in the cheap liquor. Maybe watch a game. Whatever.

 

* * *

 

“Your employers are impressed at the lengths you’ve went to successfully extract the target, especially despite unforeseen complications. Good job.”

“Go home and rest. You will receive a new assignment tomorrow.”

_Click_

Zero hung up, walking back to his apartment. He can tell even before they enter the building that his neighbors have on that stupid fucking music at full blast. It would take seconds to kill them, or even cut their power just for half an hour of respite, but a low profile means a low profile.

He drinks his tea and crashes onto the couch. Mentally patting Himself on the back for a job well done.

Soon enough, he’ll be out of this mess. Free to do whatever the fuck, and with a promised supply of that blue drug for the rest of his life. However long that may be.

One thing he's confident in, is that it’s not gonna end from getting killed. It’s practically impossible.

Isn’t it?


End file.
